


Not The Right Face

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, another old fic oh well, it had to be done though, no smut thats coming in other fics, the crossover no one asked for, wow angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a man you knew, a man who was a bit too tall and a bit too old and changed a bit too often. He had a girl, a girl who was a bit too pretty and a bit too pink and smiled at him a bit too brightly. And you, you were a bit too alien and a bit too melancholy and died a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Right Face

The first time he came to you was the day you died. He saw it all happen, stood with you as sparks flew and crashed overhead. He whispered words that only you could hear, only you would know. He never once lifted a finger to help you, though you knew he could. You were not afraid, you had never been afraid of death; you were just a bit confused. You were more confused by the fact that he knew you.

The second time he came to you was the day you came back to life. You noticed him watching you silently, walking towards the building you stood atop with the vile boy who had resurrected you. The second that your unwanted companion left, he called out to you in a gruff, weathered voice.

"You know," he said warily, tugging at the sides of his leather - that was the name, right? - jacket "most people only live once. If this is living, anyway." You jumped down to him and he tapped a rough, calloused finger against your new metal arm. You pulled away and stepped back a bit.

"I suppose death doesn’t quite suit me." You flinched at the sound of your robotic voice, so new and unfamiliar.

"No, I suppose it doesn’t now."

That was all you got out of him before he turned and strode away, hands deep in his pockets. You did not cry.

The third time he came to you, he had a different face, He was more lean and less rugged, and his eyes sparkled with curiosity and wonder. He walked fast and talked faster, all gangly limbs and devious smirk and absurd amounts of random knowledge. He reminded you of Sollux, your first love and past killer, the young boy who was currently sitting with the heiress who loved him more than you ever could without your cold, ticking, metal heart. You did not cry.

The fourth time he came to you, he was not alone. She was pink-skinned and golden-haired, and her eyes shone bright blue despite the fact that her blood was an even lower red than yours. She was a race called human, and you assumed he was too. He called her Rose. She called him Doctor. You found yourself feeling a crude mechanical parody of what you would call jealousy. This man, this alien, so many sweeps older than you but still seeming a child, reminded you too much of Sollux, his companion reminded you too much of the tyrian-blooded troll that stood at his side. You did not cry.

The fifth time he came to you, you had nearly forgotten him. You were nearly a full sweep older, and no longer robotic but flesh and blood once again. He, however, seemed to have aged a lifetime. His eyes were worn and tired, he stumbled as he walked, he couldn’t look directly at you. His companion - Rose? - was no longer with him. You felt an urge to hold him, to erase the pain and misery from his gaze. You did not cry.

The sixth time he came to you, you finally called him by his name, and he by yours. He flinched at the sound of your voice, like it had stung him. You both fell silent. You did not cry.

The seventh time he came, he did not come to you. He came to Rose, for Rose, only to find someone who was exactly the opposite of the girl he knew before. You watched from a distance as he tore at his beautiful hair and beautiful face, and it was the seventh time he came when you finally stopped comparing him to Sollux. Sollux would not have broken. Sollux would not have screamed until his voice broke into sobs. Sollux would not have been so painfully perfect in your eyes. You did not cry.

He came to you no more. He was there sometimes of course, you heard rumors of a strange man who wandered the laboratory halls from time to time, heard the faint whooshing sound you missed so much as you flew through the halls, hoping to run into him again. You never did. You drove yourself mad with doubt during the day, when no one was awake but you and the two humans that accompanied you. You listened for the sound of his approach, never quite sure if it was your imagination that sounded the beautiful noises that rang in your head.

When next you saw him, you equaled the humans’ age of seventeen. He did not come to you, you stumbled upon him during one of your desperate daylight escapades through the twisting labyrinth you called home. He looked happier, more alive,and he had another girl with him. She had dark brown eyes and darker skin and even darker hair. He called her Martha. She called him Doctor. She looked at him with love in her eyes, but he never looked at her.

When he spoke now, you flinched. His words stung you like needles, until you turned and flew down the corridor, leaving him and a very confused human - you hated the word - behind in an empty room. It was only minutes before you heard the sound signaling his departure. You did not cry.

The last time you saw him, he did not know you. he had a different face again, the one you had seen him with first. He was alone. You kissed him. You told him that you felt strange, that you thought you were in what Dave called “love.” You kissed him again. He pulled back. You explained everything that had happened to you since you first met him, and he finally understood. You kissed him again and again, once for every time he had come to you.

"Such a beautiful day for such a beautiful thing to die," you whispered, repeating the first words you had heard him speak. You understood them now.

He left far too quickly for your liking, dashing off to who knows where in the little blue box that he finally let you see.

"Goodbye, Aradia," he murmured as he closed the door. You raised a hand, laid it on the old blue wood before it vanished, leaving you alone in an empty hallway with your hand outstretched. You cried for hours, days, seconds, red tears dropping to the floor around you.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh well have another unedited fic
> 
> im gonna post real things soon i promise


End file.
